


how the story starts

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: our definition of perfect [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Jamie and Eddie Reagan choose the name of their firstborn son.





	how the story starts

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm gonna tell a real story, I'm gonna start with my name. - Kendrick Lamar

Eddie was in her seventh month of pregnancy when they began discussing names. The task proved difficult, to say the least. It turned out that getting shot at on a daily basis had nothing on choosing the name a child would be called from their first moment of life onward. This was much more stressful.

“At least we’re not having a girl this first time,” Eddie sighed, flipping to the next section of the baby name book they’d purchased on their drive home from Sunday dinner earlier that month. “I have a little longer to fight for the right to have a Scarlett.”

“Hey, it’s not that you don’t have the right,” Jamie protested. “I just need to teach at least one of them how to fight before we send another out into the world with the name of a _Gone with the Wind_ character, that’s all. Don’t want the kid getting mocked from kindergarten to graduation. Am I allowed to nix Rhett, too?”

“I already did that for you,” Eddie sighed, shaking her head as she continued looking over the names on the page. “Rhett Reagan sounds a little too pretentious for my tastes.”

“A lot of people would say that of Jameson Reagan, too,” Jamie pointed out, turning slightly in his seat so that he was able to read off the pages as she turned them, as well.

“Yes, and your parents didn’t make it any easier on you by throwing the ‘Xavier’ in there,” Eddie smirked, using the highlighter in her hand to mark several names she was still iffy about. “Separately, the names are beautiful. As soon as you put them all together, though, they make you sound a little like a prep-school frat boy. I sort of get why your brothers were so focused on teaching you how to throw a punch before kindergarten started.” Eddie paused for a few moments, then sighed. “Fine. We’ll nix Scarlett for the next one, if it’s a girl. I don’t want her to know how to break someone’s nose before she can tie her shoes.”

“It’s so sweet that you think there’s any universe in which we wouldn’t teach her that anyway,” Jamie teased, taking a look at the names she’d highlighted. “Arthur, huh?”

“Yeah. It means ‘strong as a bear,’” Eddie explained distractedly. “It also makes our unborn child sound like he could be an eighty-year-old man, though, so maybe we should just move past that one. What about Carson? Like the author?”

“It’s nice,” Jamie hedged. “You a fan of _The Heart is Lonely Hunter_?”

“It is a work of literary brilliance, Jamie, everyone should be a fan of it. But I don’t know if I’m enough of one to name my kid after the author.” Eddie considered for a moment before shaking her head. “Let’s go ahead and move on.”

“Eh. We don’t have to register the paperwork for six weeks after his birth,” Jamie pointed out. “If we don’t pick something out before he’s born, it won’t be the biggest disaster in the world.”

“Yeah, right up until you tell your sister there’s no name to tell everybody, and then it’ll be like Franz Ferdinand was assassinated all over again.” Eddie sighed as she glanced over at her husband. “What about Joseph?” she suggested softly. “You know, for your brother.”

Jamie blinked once and then cleared his throat. “Yeah, no, I know.” He shook his head wryly. “Joe wouldn’t be for that. Not for the kid’s first name, anyway.”

“Okay,” Eddie murmured. “Well, how about in the middle spot? It’s a good, strong name to work with, Jamie. And even though I didn’t know your brother, I want to make sure this little boy does.”

“So do I,” Jamie promised, brushing a kiss to her hairline. “And, just so you know, Joe would’ve liked you. A lot.”

“You know, I think I would’ve liked him, too,” Eddie replied quietly. “I know I would’ve. In some roundabout way, he brought me you. I think the guy who did that, even just accidentally, has earned the right to have a child of ours as his namesake.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed softly. “I think so, too.” He cleared his throat again before continuing. “So, we have a middle name and no first name. Now, I’ve never done this before, but I’m pretty sure we’re doing it backwards.”

“We are,” Eddie admitted. “But it’s fine.” She continued flipping through the pages, then shut the book with a dissatisfied sigh. “Do you have any suggestions? Family names? You guys use maiden names a lot, don’t you?”

“We do,” Jamie confirmed. “We’ve used most of the more recent ones up over the years, though. Might be pretty slim pickings.”

“Any left that come to mind?” Eddie asked hopefully.

Jamie considered the question for several moments before replying. “Flynn. It’s from Mom’s side of the family, her grandmother’s maiden name. I’ve always liked it.”

“Flynn,” Eddie repeated, rubbing one hand slowly over her protruding abdomen. “Flynn Joseph Reagan.” She turned to look at her husband after a moment, smiling softly. “I love it.”

“Yeah?” Jamie laughed disbelievingly.

“Yeah,” Eddie replied with a smile of her own. Her eyes widened slightly as they met his. “Jamie, I think we just named our baby.”

“We did,” Jamie murmured, his hand covering hers. “You do know the family’s never going to believe it was that easy, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Eddie sighed amusedly. “We really should have recorded this entire interaction. We’ll know for next time.”

“So.” Jamie shifted in his seat. “Flynn Joseph Reagan. You think he likes it?”

In response to his father’s question, the baby within Eddie’s womb gave one single, simple kick.

“Yeah,” Eddie assured him, smiling even as tears gathered in her eyes. “He loves it.”


End file.
